Back at Beacons
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: Alex has decided to be an MI6 agent and he being sent back to SAS camp once he finishes the school year. When he gets there he's safe for two years. But then things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Alex Rider fanfic. I know this is a plot line that is used a lot, but it is one of my favorite plot lines, so I thought I'd give it a try. Oh, if anybody wants to beta this PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Alex Rider! I do, I do, I d-…umm, sorry everybody, Alex is threatening me with a gun, so I don't own it!**

"Alex, the time for you to make the choice has come. What will it be?"

Alex was sitting in Alan Blunt's office on the 16th floor of the Royal and General Bank. It was his sixteenth birthday and the day he would choose whether to become a MI6 agent or try to go back to being a normal teenager.

The more Alex thought about it, the more he realized that he would never be normal. He'd seen and done too much. Even if he did go back to being normal, that wouldn't stop people that he's made enemies with like Scorpia coming after him.

He couldn't go back to his old life. He didn't belong there. Ian had trained him to be a spy. He belonged with MI6. Alex looked at Mrs. Jones and Blunt and gave his answer.

"I will continue to work for MI6… willingly." Blunt and Mrs. Jones didn't look at all surprised. They had known all along that I couldn't go back to my old life. They knew this is what I would choose, Alex thought.

"Wonderful!" Blunt said. "You will now have full agent status. We want you to go and finish this school year and then you will be sent to Brecon Beacons for training. You won't be going to school next year, as your absences are becoming increasingly hard to explain. Go and visit Smithers for your gun and ID."

Alex left the office and walked towards Smither's. _Brecon Beacons,_ he though. _Living hell._

"Ah Alex, come in," Smithers said when Alex opened the door. "I've been expecting to see you. You're here for your gun and ID, aren't you?"

"Yes Mr. Smithers," Alex said.

"So, you chose to stay with MI6," Smithers asked as he rummaged through one of his drawers.

"I couldn't see how I could ever go back and try to be a normal kid. Ian trained me to be a spy and this is where it seems like I belong," Alex told Smithers who nodded.

Smithers found what he had been looking for, Alex's ID. "Here you go Alex," he said handing it to Alex. "Now for that gun of yours. Come with me."

Alex and Smithers left the office, walked down the hallway, and went into another room. A man came funning up to them.

"What can I do for you Smithers?" he asked, glancing at Alex.

"Mike, meet MI6's newest agent Alex Rider." Smithers said gesturing to Alex.

"Hello Alex," Mike said. "You're quite young to be working for MI6. How did you end up here?"

"My dad and uncle used to work for MI6. My dad died because he messed up somebody's plans when I was little. My uncle died on a mission and MI6 sent me to complete it. They've been using me ever since. I'm sixteen now, so I can be a full fledged agent," Alex explained.

"Wow, so young. Well, I'm guessing you're here for a gun."

Half an hour later Alex walked out of the Royal and General with a gun. Mike had been surprised at how well Alex could shoot when he saw him test the guns.

_I'm now an MI6 agent. After the end of the year I won't be going back to school. I'll be going to Brecon Beacons for training. My life has changed so much since Ian's death._

**So here's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, most likely never will.**

**A/N: I'm reposting this chapter with some changes. So for all of you who have already read it, you should read it again.**

The end of the school year came all too quickly for Alex. On the last day of term (?) he got a call from the bank saying that somebody would pick him up from school to take him to Breacon Becons.

As he waited for his ride to arrive, he watched all of the other kids talk about what they were going to do for summer vacation, how glad they were that school was out etc. _I'm never going to be able to act like that again. _

Just then a Rolls-Royce drove into the school parking lot and Ben Daniels a.k.a. Fox rolled down the window of the car and called to Alex. Alex got up from where he was sitting, said goodbye to Tom

"Well Tom, I don't know when I'll be seeing you again," Alex said. He had told Tom that he had decided to become a full fledged spy was going to train. He remembered when he had told them…

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Alex opened the door to his house and went inside. _

"_Jack?" he called._

"_I'm in the kitchen making your cake Alex," Jack called to him from presumably the kitchen. Alex entered the kitchen to see Jack icing a chocolate cake. "Aren't you happy that you're finally free from MI6?" _

_Before Alex could answer, the doorbell rang. That _would be Tom,_ Alex thought. Jack had invited him over for Alex's birthday. Alex went to get the door and sure enough, it was Tom._

"_Hey Alex, happy birthday!"_ _Tom said holding up a wrapped present. Alex and Tom went into the living room and played video games until Jack came in and told them that dinner was ready._

"_So Alex," Jack started as the worked there way through a meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans , "how did the MI6 heads feel about letting you go?"_

"_MI6 let you go?" Tom asked curiously._

"_Well Jack…" Alex didn't really want to tell her that he had decided to stay a spy, but he knew he had to._

_Jack narrowed her eyes at him. There was something he wasn't telling her._

"_They _did _let you go, didn't they?" _

_Alex fidgeted in his seat a bit. "Well you see they gave me a choice, to stay and become a full fledged agent or be free of them forever."_

"_And…" Jack prompted. Tom was silent, but Alex could see that he was very much interested in this._

_Alex fidgeted again. "The thing is Jack, I'll never be free from spying. It's in my blood and it's not like all the enemies I've made will just forget about me just because I'm not a spy anymore. Also, I'll never be a normal kid again. I've done too much, I've _seen _much."_

"_So…you decided to become one of their agents?" Tom ventured. Jack looked like she was going to explode. _

"_Yes, I am going to be one of their agents. MI6 wants me to go back to Brecon Beacons when the school year is over so I'll have training and they can call on me whenever I'm needed."_

_Jack managed to keep her cool until Tom left. They finished their dinner in almost complete silence. Tom thought it was extremely cool that Alex was going to be a spy and talked throughout the rest of the meal about how cool it would be._

_When dinner was over they had cake and Alex opened his presents. Jack had gotten him a watch and Tom gave him a complete set of all the James Bond movies._

"_Why didn't you take the chance to be free of MI6?" Jack exploded once Tom had left._

"_I already explained that Jack, I can't be normal. For me being normal is not normal," Alex sighed. He wished Jack would just understand._

"_But you could at least try to be normal."_

"_I can't be Jack. Spying is in my blood. I've done too much of it to just walk out, and you have to remember how many enemies I have. If I decided to try to be normal they'd eventually drag me back into the spying business."_

_Jack looked like she was going to protest again, but Alex cut her off._

"_Plus, it's kind of fun."_

_Jack sighed. She knew she couldn't win this battle. "Just please be careful and try not to get yourself killed while on missions."_

"_I'll try my best."_

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

"Naw, you will…eventually. Have fun with the SAS!"

"Right," Alex said sarcastically and headed toward the waiting car.

"I didn't know it was you who was going to pick me up Ben… or should I call you Fox?" Alex said when he got in the car.

"Hello Alex!" Ben/Fox said cheerfully. "I'm going to Breacon Becons with you, so MI6 asked me to pick you up. You should call me Fox."

"Okay _Fox,_" Alex replied. "I'm guessing you're going to be calling me Cub then?"

"That's right _Cub_!" Fox smiled at him. "We're going to be rejoining K-unit at the SAS."

_Why do we have to rejoin K-unit of all units? _Alex thought. "Does K-unit know that I'm a spy?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't know. They were probably given your file." Fox shrugged.

Alex was silent for the rest of the ride.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When Alex arrived at the camp he and Fox immediately went to the Sergeant's office.

"Hello Cub," the Sergeant said. "I suppose Fox has told you you're rejoining K-unit?"

"Yes sir!" Alex answered. "Does K-unit know I work for MI6?"

"They don't even know you're here Cub! All they were told was that Fox and one of his fellow MI6 agents would be joining their unit!"

_Well this is going to be fun._ Alex thought.

Alex and Fox left the office and started walking toward K-unit's hut. Stares followed them all the way there. Alex understood why they were staring. It wasn't everyday a sixteen year old trained with the SAS.

When they entered the hut the entire unit was there.

"What are you doing here Cub?" Wolf exclaimed.

"Cub!" Eagle yelled and fell off his bunk.

Snake just looked bewildered.

"Cub is the MI6 agent you were told I would be bringing." Fox explained.

"_You're_ the MI6 agent?" Wolf asked eyeing Cub. "You're too young to be an agent."

"Well I am," Alex said.

"Was that thing at Point Blank part of a mission?" Eagle asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was."

"So how many missions have you been on Cub?" Snake asked.

"Twelve." Alex said shortly.

"So how'd you get recruited at sixteen?" Wolf inquired.

"I actually got recruited at fourteen. My dad and uncle worked for MI6. My mom and dad died when I was little when my traitor of a godfather put a bomb in their plane. My uncle died on a mission. I didn't believe MI6's account of his death so I investigated and found out that he had been shot. MI6 called me into to their headquarters and had me finish my uncle's mission. It turns out Ian had been training me to be a spy from the start." Alex took a breath, "When I turned sixteen, I was given the choice to stay with MI6 or try to be a normal kid again. I knew I couldn't go back to my old life, so I chose to become an MI6 agent." Alex finished.

Nobody said a word until Eagle broke the silence. "Wow!" He said.

"So," Wolf said, "You're here for training?"

"Yes," Alex said simply.

**So, I need some advice here. What should I do next? Should the kids from Brooklands get involved? Review and tell me please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and advice. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I went on vacation for a month and I was kind of stuck on what to do next without rushing things. Also, I have no idea what kind of things they actually do in SAS besides what it says in the Alex Rider books. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

The next morning, if you could call it morning at 4:30 am, the members of K-unit, excluding Cub who was still sleeping, were deciding who should be the one to wake up the sleeping boy. After a lot of quiet arguing, Wolf was chosen to wake him up.

Alex, who had woken up several moments earlier and listened to their argument over who was going to wake him up, thought he would have a bit of fun. He pretended to be still asleep when Wolf came up and shook his shoulder.

"Cub, wake up or you're going to miss breakfast!" Wolf said as he shook the boy's shoulder again. Alex smiled to himself then suddenly let up out of bed and tackled Wolf, pinning him to the ground.

"Good morning, Wolf!" Alex said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it? Could you get off me?" Wolf asked. The rest of K-unit was currently staring at the pair trying to figure out if the should laugh or help Wolf out. They decided to laugh.

Alex got up off Wolf then offered him a hand. "You have to admit," he said, "it was pretty funny."

"Yes, yes, hilarious," Wolf muttered. "Now unless you all want to miss breakfast we should get moving."

Alex knew from his experience last time at the SAS that Wolf was definitely not in a good mood until he'd had at least two cups of coffee in the morning.

Ten minutes later Alex and the rest of K-unit were in the dining hall getting their breakfast, or slop as most people called it. They all sat down at an empty table and started to eat. They finished quickly and headed outside.

Eagle turned to Alex and Fox. "So, what are your schedules?" he asked, excited as ever.

"I think mine are the same as yours," Fox said.

"Mine are too, except I don't have foreign languages," Alex told Eagle.

"Why don't you have foreign languages?" Eagle asked.

"Because I already know all the languages they have to offer," Alex said with a grin.

"Jesus kid," Wolf said, "who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"That, you already know. I'm MI6's secret weapon and teenage spy."

"Which I still can't entirely believe," Wolf muttered.

"Come on, we're going to be late for combat practice," Snake reminded them.

When the unit reached the practice area they started debating on who should sit out.

"I'll sit out," Alex said. "I don't need to interrupt your training"

"No, I will," Snake said. "You're one of MI6's top spy's. You need the training."

"Um guys? Why don't we all just alternate?" Everyone looked at Eagle.

"Yeah, why don't we?" Snake said. **(1)**

And that was what they did. Alex was the last one to have a turn at combat practice. He was first paired with Eagle.

They circled each other for several minutes before Eagle leapt forward with strike at Alex's midsection. Alex blocked the blow and returned a few of his own. The combat conned neither of them beating the other until Wolf called for them to stop.

"Nice work, Alex!" Eagle complimented him.

"You too," Alex said. It was amazing how Eagle could turn from a hyperactive idiot to a master of combat.

Next they headed off to the shooting range.

"So, let's see how you do, Cub," Wolf said handing him a gun.

Cub took aim at the round targets and he was out of ammo he headed up the range to see how he had done. Every hole was either in the middle or close to the bullseye.

"Amazing…" Snake said.

"Dammit, Cub, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Wolf asked.

"I could tell you…" Alex said. "But then I'd have to kill you."

"Come on," Eagle whined. "You told us about how you got into MI6, why not about this?"

"Because how I got into MI6 doesn't exactly defy the Official Secrets Act. Revealing information about my missions does."

"But Cub…" Eagle protested.

"I said, classified. Come on, it's time for lunch."

As they walked to lunch, Fox fell into step with Alex.

"You know, you actually could have told them where you learned it. It wouldn't be compromising the British government," Fox said.

"I know, but I didn't really want to tell them I joined Scorpia for a while," Alex told him.

"You can't hide your missions from them forever, you know."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the mess hall they got their meal and sat down to eat. Halfway through it Alex felt somebody grab his shoulder. Acting on instinct, Alex twisted out of the persons grip and turned to face him.

It was a man Alex was unfamiliar with but had seen glaring at him earlier. He heard Snake hiss in his ear that the guy's codename was Jaguar.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked politely.

"Yes, I want to know what a teenage kid is doing in the SAS," the man said.

"Sorry, can't tell you," Alex said. "It's classified." He turned back to his food but Jaguar grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to face him.

"Classified?" the guy sneered. "How could your rich father sending you here be 'classified'?"

"Well, if you think that my father's rich and he's why I'm here, then why did you even ask why I was here?"

"Listen, kid," Jaguar said getting into Alex's face, "the SAS is not the place for a 'daddy's little boy'."

"And what makes you think that my father's rich in the first place?"

"Because there's no other reason a kid would be in the freaking SAS."

"That's what you think," Alex muttered.

"What was that?" Jaguar asked.

"Nothing. Now if you would please remove your hand from my shoulder I'll continue with my meal."

"Remove my hand? Who do you think you are, kid?"

"The one who's going to remove your hand from my shoulder," Alex said calmly then stood up, grabbed Jaguar's hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Jaguar crashed to the floor and lay there, winded. By now almost everybody was staring.

Jaguar got up and charged at Alex but was stopped by Fox and Wolf.

"I think that you should go back to your meal, Jaguar," Fox said.

Jaguar stopped, looked at K-Unit, the rest of whom had stood up.

"Yeah, okay." Jaguar turned to Alex, "You'd better hope our paths don't regularly cross again."

Some of the other soldiers who had considered figuring out why Alex was there and being aggressive towards them quickly changed their minds. Over the next two years they came to respect him even though none of them still knew why he was there. Jaguar on the other hand stayed away from Alex but could often be seen shooting glares at him.

**1) This argument might make them sound stupid and I don't know why I put it in there.**

**No, this is not the end. Merely a break in the story. There will be quite a bit more. So, please review and make me happy and keep my plot bunny from torturing Alex when the time does come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Yes, it's been a while but I've been kind of addicted to my other fic Mistakes of Rage. And my other other fic Mortalitas. Not to mention dealing with the plot bunny that wanted me to turn Merlin's Beauty and the Beast into a Lord of the Rings version. And the other plot bunny that wanted me to have Yassen kill of Alex. And my huge load of homework. *looks back on her Author's Note* Wow, that's a lot of excuses. Anyhoo, let's get on with the story!**

It had been two years since Alex had come to the SAS and become an MI6 agent. In those two years he had gone on several more mission for MI6. It was actually better that he was at SAS when it came to missions because that way he didn't have to make up excuses for the injuries he acquired. By now practically the whole SAS knew that he worked for MI6, but what they didn't know was what exactly he had done on his missions.

They of course had asked, but Alex had refused to tell. He _had _given out little bits of information such as where the missions had taken him, but he never told what happened on the mission. Fox knew more than the others, but still not everything.

One day in the middle of February, the whole of K-Unit was called to the Sergeant's office.

"Hello soldiers," the Sergeant said when the group entered his office.

"Hello Sergeant," they replied.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." Without waiting for a response the Sergeant continued, "We've got some new recruits that I'd like you to train."

Alex could have sworn that he saw the Sergeant give an evil grin.

"And I believe that you, Cub, know them."

_Well that explains the evil grin, _Alex thought.

"Who are they," Alex asked. The Seargent handed him a list.

"Here's the list of them."

"Who are they, Cub?" Eagle asked.

"Michael Freeman, Joe Franchesci, Cole Parmeter, Collin Hardinger, and…Tom Harris," Alex read off. All of them were kids from his school. "They went to Brooklands with me."

"Great," Wolf said, "snot nosed kids."

"Hey, Cub isn't bad!" Eagle protested.

"Yes, but he's the only one," said Snake.

"When do they arrive?" Alex asked the Sergeant.

"They will be here tomorrow morning at 7:00 am."

So Alex had time to prepare. He doubted that the kids would recognize him, but he had to watch what he said so he wouldn't give anything away.

K-Unit left the Sargeant's office.

"So, Cubby," Eagle said, "any ideas for ways we could torture the kiddies?"

Alex grinned. Whenever new recruits arrived Eagle immediately wanted to torture them. This time Alex might agree with him. Cole, Mike (Michael), Joe, and Collin were more or less the boys who always called him a druggie. Why shouldn't Alex get back at them? And Tom could be their spy.

"I think I may have some…" Alex gave an evil grin.

"I know that look. That's look he has when he has a plan that he knows will work," Fox said.

"I take it you didn't really like these kids, did you," Wolf said.

"Not a bit! That's why we are going to make their life here hell!" Alex went on to explain his plan to the rest of K-Unit.

The next morning at 7:45 am K-Unit was at the entrance to the SAS camp waiting for the kiddies, as Eagle had so named them, to show up. Unfortunately, they were late, so the unit stood waiting in the cold February morning for them.

"I wonder what's holding them up…" Fox mused.

"Eh, could be anything considering that it's kids they're bringing," Wolf muttered.

"Why don't the kiddies just show up? I want to torture them!" Eagle said half excited, half impatient.

"Don't worry Eagle, you'll get your chance. Plan Torture The Kiddies will be put into action," Alex reassured him. Snake just shook his head staying silent.

By 7:20, the unit was beginning to get very annoyed.

"If they're not here in the next ten minutes then I'm going back," Wolf said. The rest of the unit hoped that the recruits would arrive soon because an annoyed Wolf was just as bad as a Wolf that hadn't had his coffee and they didn't want to take the mile walk back to camp with an angry Wolf.

Luckily though, the jeep carrying the kiddies appeared driving up the road at 7:27.

Alex would hear Wolf mutter "Bout time.." then speak up more loudly and say, "Welcome recruits, to Breakon Beacons!" Wolf said when the recruits had stepped out of the jeep. Alex could easily recognize all of them and that made him wonder if they could still recognize him. Of course he knew that there would be no fooling Tom.

"K-Unit will be training you to be proper soldiers," Wolf continued. "This is Eagle, Fox, Snake, and Cub. I am known as Wolf."

Each of the the members of K-Unit gave a sign of acknowledgment when their name was said.

"As you have most likely heard, we go by codenames here."

"When do we get codenames?" Cole asked.

"When you've earned them," Wolf replied.

"So then why does he get a codename? He can't be any older than us," Collin said pointing to Alex. All the attention was now drawn to Alex.

"He gets a codename because he has earned it," Fox spoke up quickly to avoid further scrutinizing of Alex.

"Come on," Wolf said, "We have a mile trek back to camp and due to your lateness, we'll miss half of your training."

"And your torture," Eagle whispered to Alex.

Alex grinned evilly, "But not all of it!"

As they began their hike back to camp, Alex caught Tom staring at him. He had recognized Alex and Alex knew it.

**And there's the next chappie! And no, it will not all be fun and games. Oh no, not at all.**

**Review or someone will be killed off! Wait, someone will be killed off anyway, but review all the same!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Yes, I's finally updating. I went to visit my grandma who doesn't have internet for a week and I've been very addicted to my Ranger's Apprentice and Lord of the Rings fics. Another thing, this may be the last update for a while. I'm doing the National Novel Writing month which is, for those who don't know, where you have to write a novel in the month of November. My word count is 20,000, though it would be higher if my mom would let me set it higher. Anywho, I'll be mainly working on my story for that. If anyone would like to see it when November comes around it will be on my Fiction Press account. Well, let's get this party started!**

Alex peered out from behind a tree at the new recruits. The unit hadn't stopped when the newbies started lagging behind, and once out of sight, they slipped into the trees and doubled back. They did however stop to collect some supplies first.

"Paintball gun," Alex whispered holding out a hand behind him. Eagle grinned evilly as he handed it to Alex.

"Can I get a shot at the kiddies?" Eagle begged.

"Of course!" Alex couldn't help but grin when he imagined the recruits faces after Eagle started pelting them with paintballs. "Here, you do the paintballs. I will set up a little trap." Alex then handed the paintball gun back to Eagle who happily took aim at one of the kids.

**xxx**

The new recruits had no idea what hit them. One minute they were trudging along the trail to the SAS camp, the next, something hard and wet hit the side of Cole's head.

"Oi!" he shouted. "Who did that?"

There was no answer. Cole reached up to the side of his head and his hand came away bright green. Then there was another cry from Mike, a splatter of purple now covered the front of his shirt. Tom snickered quietly to himself. He knew that Cub was Alex and he knew that he had planned this all out.

More paintballs rained down on the kids, coming faster and faster. Before long, every one of them were covered in a mixture of green, purple, red, yellow, and blue paint.

**xxx**

Alex meanwhile went up the trail ahead of the the recruits and began setting up his trap. This trap consisted of dumping gallons of honey, that was sneakily stolen from the SAS storehouse, on the group and then several bags of feathers taken from the SAS storehouse as well. Alex carefully rigged a tripwire that would cause the honey to fall then another one that would release the feathers.

He had seen that the newbies were moving in a tight group, so the trap would most likely affect them all. Alex felt a little guilty for doing this because Tom was in the group, but it would also get several of the other kids. He would have to apologize once they were at the camp.

As Alex made his way back to where the other soldiers were pelting the kiddies with paintballs, the sound of their cries of shock and rage got louder. He grinned with satisfaction. Their torture was going just as planned!

When Alex got back, almost all the paintballs had been used up, but Fox handed him his gun so Alex could get a few shots at the kiddies. The five of them then watched as the recruits looked around cautiously to see who had fired the paintballs, and if anymore were coming.

"Come on," Wolf said, beckoning for the other members of K-Unit to head farther up the trail to see the next part of the show. Even though he didn't show it, he was enjoying the pranking of the recruits quite a lot.

The trap could not be described by any other word but epic. It was Joe that set off the first trip wire and the others in the group were just in place to receive a good dousing of honey. Collin then stumbled into the second trip wire while trying to get the honey out of his eyes and down came the feathers. The five looked like misshapen chickens!

The whole of K-Unit by this time was rolling around on the forest floor, tears of laughter streaming down their face, and barely able to breathe.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Across the trail, a burly man with a scar running across his right cheek talked into a pager.

"Target sited," he said.

A voice came back, "We will send the choppers. Be ready in one hour."

"Affirmative, over and out."

An hour, that would give him just enough time to get back to the SAS camp and find a way to lure Alex Rider into position, even if it meant taking K-Unit and the recruits with him.

Fifteen minutes after the honey and feathers incident, the recruits reached camp to find K-Unit waiting for them.

"Did you somehow wander into a paint factory, then a beehive and then a chicken coop?" Alex asked when he saw them.

"No, for some reason this happened along the trail," Cole said suspiciously. "I don't suppose you know why?"

"Not a clue!" Eagle said, happy with the results of part one of Torture-The-Kiddies.

"You are in barrack 5," Wolf said. "Go and get cleaned up then meet us by the mess hall."

Once the newbies were gone, the unit burst out into laughter again, eliciting looks of confusion from passing SAS members.

**xxx**

"That Cub seems quite familiar," Mike mused. He had been saying this over and over again for the past fifteen minutes.

"We know, Mike!" Joe said exasperatedly. "You've said that at least twenty times now!"

Tom just stayed silent through it all. He knew that it would not exactly be a good thing if his former classmates found out that it was Alex.

"You know…." Cole said, a flash of inspiration hitting him, "he reminds me an awful lot of Druggie."

"Hm, he does," the other boys agreed. Then burst out laughing at the thought of it. It couldn't be Alex. How was Druggie supposed to have gotten into the SAS?

Half an hour after the recruits had gone to get cleaned up, and longer than Wolf thought it should have taken to get cleaned up, they showed up at the mess hall.

"So, where do we go now?" Collin asked.

"You will be going…" Wolf was cut off when a soldier by the name of Tiger ran up.

"Wolf!" Tiger said. "Sergeant says he wants you to take the new recruits to the Field **(1)**."

Wolf was confused, something unusual for him, as were the other members of the unit. Why would the sergeant want the kids to see the Field? It was a field behind the SAS camp. Well actually it was a graveyard for all the SAS members that had trained at Beacons then died. That wasn't something usually shown to new recruits. Well, Wolf wasn't one to argue with the sergeant. Everybody knew that kind of thing would get you binned.

"Alright kiddies, you are going to see something that we don't normally show to new recruits," Wolf told the waiting group. "Follow me."

When they reached the Field, Cole said, "This is what you wanted to show us? Some old graveyard?"

Snake's face darkened, "It's not just some graveyard. It's where all the SAS that have been trained at Breacon Beacons that have died are buried. My… my brother was buried here** (2)**."

Now that was an interesting tidbit of information about Snake that Alex, or any of the other members for that matter, had ever known.

Alex heard it first, the whir of chopper blades above their heads. Choppers often went over the SAS camp, but this time, something wasn't right

**1) The Field doesn't exist in the world of Alex Rider as far as I know.**

**2) In short, that never happened.**

**And dat is the end of chapter 5! I's hope you liked it! *grins evilly* Torture is coming very, very soon! *cackles* Don't forget to review unless you want an unprecedented number of deaths!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Er….. *hides behind Alex* I's kind of had writer's block….. and become obsessed with Thor… and…. I really don't have an excuse, do I? Ah well….. at least I'm updating now, righto? And this is a longer chapter than you usually get! And I's think I know where I'm going with this story…. and it has changed yet again, mind you….. And I'll just get on with the story before you kill me.**

_Alex heard it first, the whir of chopper blades above their heads. Choppers often went over the SAS camp, but this time, something wasn't right._

Alex looked up to see a black helicopter with no markings heading towards their little group.

"Fox…." Alex said to the man standing next to him, who was too looking up, "tell me that is a government chopper and I'm just not seeing any markings…."

"I'm afraid I'd be lying if I said that," Fox replied before yelling to the rest of their group, "DOWN!"

Trained to follow orders like these, the SAS members dived to the ground and most of the kids followed, copying their actions. Alex looked up from his place in the dirt and growled in annoyance. Cole was still standing, looking up at the chopper slightly confused. Bullets were already peppering the ground behind them when he launched himself up and tackled his ex-classmate to the ground.

"When we say down," he hissed, "we mean down."

As soon as the firing had started, it stopped. Confused, Alex stood up scanning the sky for the chopper. It was still there, but now masked men were coming down on ropes. The young spy let out a string of expletives. He had no weapons aside from his bare hands and he doubted any of the others on his team were armed either. Just to make sure though….

"Wolf!" Alex called. "D'you any of you have a gun on you?"

The replies of no and a few shaking heads were his answer.

"What do we do now?" Collin asked, sounding several years younger than eighteen.

"You," Wolf said, "will head back to base. Now!"

Nobody moved.

"That means start running this very instant unless you want to die," Wolf ground out.

It was Tom that started running first and then the others followed his lead, sprinting back to the SAS camp.

The men from the copter had reached the ground now, holding guns in front of them. One of them held a loudspeaker and appeared to be their leader. He muttered a few words to three of his companions and they took off in the direction the new recruits had gone.

"We are not looking to kill," the one with the loudspeaker said. "Come with us quietly and none of you will be harmed."

"Like hell we will!" Wolf yelled back.

"Then you leave us no choice. Keep in mind that some of you are disposable, others not." The leader looked pointedly at Alex.

"Wonderful," Alex muttered to no one in particular, "they're after me again."

With that, he sprinted forwards towards their attackers. Sure, he had no weapons, but he'd gone through all his missions without one and still survived, not to mention defeated every psycho he'd been put up against. Caught slightly off guard by the teen's sudden charge, the first opponent Alex came upon didn't manage to dodge a punch to his jaw in time and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The next man Alex came upon proved to be harder to defeat, but he too fell with a well placed kick to his sternum.

They were winning. Alex almost wanted to laugh at whoever had arranged this little invasion, for the certainly hadn't set it up very well. How wrong he was…..

He had just put down another guy, when the loudspeaker sounded again.

"If I were you, I would stop fighting. Unless you don't care about the deaths of a few innocent people, that is."

Whipping his head around, Alex saw the three men that had originally been sent out returning with all five of their new recruits. It was almost comical, the reactions of the team. Ben froze in mid punch, Eagle dropped the rock he was about to bash into his opponent's head, Snake looked much like Fox, except he was frozen in mid kick, and Wolf was holding a gun, about to pull the trigger.

"So what will it be?" One of the men put a gun up to Joe's head. "Continue fighting, they will die. Stop and they will live."

"We'll stop," Alex said, "but you have to let them go."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. We need to have something to keep you from…. misbehaving."

"Just let them go, and I'll come quietly."

"I'm afraid you no longer have a choice in the matter now."

"What do you me-…." A sharp pain in his neck stopped Alex's sentence. The world started to go dark around him.

"Nighty night… Alex Rider."

**~!~**

"Do you think he really is Alex?"

"Couldn't be. How could druggie ever get into the SAS of all places?"

"Plus, Alex Rider is a pretty common name."

"But he looks like Alex, just older…. And he did disappear three years ago. Nobody ever knew where he went."

"Say he is Alex…. what could he have done to get into this mess?"

"He was a druggie. Probably ticked off some gang and now they want revenge."

"So why didn't they just kill him? My dad works in law enforcement and apparently when gangs want revenge, they just kill the person."

"Maybe he has some information they want…."

"Or maybe, he hasn't ticked off a gang, but something much worse," Alex said.

The people talking all jumped backwards in shock. They hadn't realized he was awake.

"Cub!" Snake came forward from where he'd been leaning against a wall. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from someone attempting to split my skull with a sledgehammer, just peachy," Alex muttered sitting up and taking in his surroundings. They were in a cell, concrete walls and a single lightbulb hanging in the middle of the room. A metal door with a narrow window near the top appeared to be the only way out of the room. The four of the new recruits were standing in a semi-circle around him. The fifth sitting in a corner and was not surprisingly, Tom. Ben was searching the cell, probably for bugs and video cameras that must be somewhere, Wolf was scowling at the door as if his gaze would burn a hole through it, while Eagle was attempting to peer out the tiny window in the door.

"Any idea where we are?"

Snake shook his head. "No. They knocked me, Wolf, Fox, and Eagle out like you and blindfolded the others."

Alex stood up from the floor which he had been lying on and headed for the door. "See anything?" he asked Eagle.

"Nope. Unless a blank white wall counts as something, that is," the usually hyper member of K-Unit responded.

Alex sighed. "Wonder who it is this time…. Scorpia, a Snakehead, or some other organization of psychos intent on taking over the world….."

"I believe it's Scorpia again," Ben said, returning from his search of the room. "I saw a scorpion tattooed on the arm of one of the men who captured us."

"Bloody brilliant," Alex said flatly. "Happen to find any bugs?"

"No…. I'm sure they're here, but very well concealed obviously."

"And another wonderful thing to add to the list of wonderful things that have happened today," said Wolf, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Sorry, Wolf…."

Wolf looked at him quizzically. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, it's kind of my fault that we got captured since Scorpia's after me….."

"What the bloody hell did you do to tick off Scorpia?"

Alex opened his mouth to answer with the usual 'classified'.

"And don't you dare say it's classified. I really don't think that matters much at the moment. Oh, and while you're explaining why Scorpia decided to put you on it's #1 hit list, explain to the kids who you really are. If I have to hear one more speculation from them, Scorpia won't be the only one that's ticked off."

"Fine," Alex said shortly. "Cole, Joe, Mike, Collin, sit down. Tom, could you please come over here? You know the story about me, but not Scorpia. Eagle, stop looking out the window."

Alex knew that he was being rude, but Wolf's little tirade hadn't exactly put him in the best mood.

"Okay, to you new recruits. I am Alex Rider, the same Alex Rider you went to school with. And no Cole, I was never a druggie as you so put it. I was recruited to MI6 when I was fourteen and that's why I've always been out of school, missions."

"You can't be," Mike said immediately. "Everybody knows you can't get recruited until you're eighteen at least and that's only after extensive training."

It seemed that Mike was still a bit of a geek about these kind of things, Alex thought.

"I already had the training. My uncle took me on what were supposedly little vacations, but it turned out that learning how to skydive was really preparation. And unless you didn't know, I'm a black belt in Karate. As for how I was recruited so young… my uncle was a spy, he died, MI6 wanted me to finish the job. I succeeded so they decided that they should send me on more missions."

"Okay, so the kiddies know about who you are," Wolf said, impatiently. "Care to get on to what you did to Scorpia?"

"Joined it, betrayed it, got it's head killed, sabotaged two of their operations. Nothing much."

Wolf's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "And they've only come after you now?"

"Well…. no, this is the second time."

"What happened the first time?" Snake asked.

"Doesn't matter," Alex muttered. "I'm still alive."

Snake didn't look too convinced, but he said no more.

"Er…. sorry not to know what everyone's talking about," Collin said, "but what the hell is Scorpia?"

"Scorpia is an organization. It stands for **S**abotage, **COR**ru**P**tion, **I**ntelligence and **A**ssassination. It's the place where you come to get your dirty work done. If you have enough money that is."

"And we just got captured by this Scorpia?"

"Yes."

The teens were silent now. Not in their wildest dreams had they expected something like this to happen on their first day of training.

"So…" Eagle started. "Now what?"

"Now, we wait."

**And that's all you're getting for now! You may have fun killing me for not updating soon enough, but remember, if you kill me, no more story! Now review! Reviews feed the plot bunny!**


End file.
